


Getting Back at Riser

by darkrestorer



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Chikan, Creampie, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Rias lost the Rating game against Riser and Issei is in a coma. The heiress of the Gremory family would have to live her whole life as the wife and concubine of the despicable Riser Phenex. That was how it should be until Rias met a lecherous old man inside a train. In order to get back at Riser, she decided to do the only thing she knew to infuriate him, and that was for someone else soil and deprive him of his trophy.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Rias felt the will in her body get depleted after reading through the letter she received from her brother. She was sick to the stomach. All her efforts to prevent her marriage with that despicable Riser had been thwarted by either that man's machinations or her own family's stoic refusal. It was the final nail in the coffin. Issei's comma was only the first. Without him here, she didn't know what to do.

The clubroom was eerily silent. Everybody was away, tending to their wounds. None of them could help her now, let alone defeat that vile devil.

"Time to go home," she said with a voice close to cracking. It was like she just swallowed a ball of needles.

She walked, not paying attention to her surroundings. Her legs strode towards the train station on automatic.

_Just thinking about all this makes me sick. Moreover, another day has passed….One more day closer to marrying that jerk._ Once they made their vow, there was no turning back. She would have to live forever as his wife. Rias Gremory Phenex. An unpleasant shiver crept across her body the moment that dawned on her. The name, however, compared to all the damnable things he planned for her.

The platform gates let her in. She found a large crowd hugging lining up, waiting for the train to arrive. It was cramped even as she lined up as well. From office workers to students, they hugged the space so much that they made a wall surrounding her. She couldn't move an inch.

As soon as the train car stopped and opened its doors, a flood of oncoming people brushed past them. Rias was made to follow the flow when it was time to enter. She was basically swept in without having the time to see who was behind her, pushing her in. In a blink of an eye, all the seats had already been taken, and she was made to stand up against the inner door, opposite of the one she just entered.

She grimaced and huddled her arms closer to her body. The train was packed full. There was just barely enough room to breathe in. Once she settled herself and felt the train leave the platform, her attention went to the scenery outside the window. All the distractions caused by the number of passengers bumping against her shoulders, grazing her school uniform and the countless number of violations of personal space were driven away by the conflicted thoughts she had of her marriage.

A fleeting touch drew a short line against her rump, causing her to jolt briefly. Looking around briefly, she noted the packed carriage again and chalked it off to her imagination. She shrunk to her corner of the train. Thankfully there was a barrier to her right. She would hate being sandwiched on all sides by people she didn't know. It was that time of the day after all when the rush hour was at its worst.

There were Kuoh Academy students from among the crowd, laughing and chatting it up with their friends. Their high school life seemed much brighter than hers. She was envious.

Just then, she felt air slip inside her skirt. It was as if something or someone lifted her skirt for a short while. Annoyed, she reached back and patted her skirt to make sure nothing was amiss. With what little breathing room she had, there was no chance of her figuring out what was the cause of this.

The man to her left was busy flirting with his date, basically hugging their spot in front of the door. She frowned, disgusted by their behavior. Behind them was a cluster of different people who were minding their own business. Rias decided to do the same. She clutched onto the handlebar bolted to the barrier and straightened her back while steadying herself from the train's bumps.

The cold air managed to stir her thighs, tickling her flawless skin, when she felt a slight draft from underneath. The slight moment of discomfort was suddenly interrupted by a warm feeling pressing against her ass. Rias was certain this time. There was something strange going on. She felt something. It was surely a hand, the back of one to be precise. It slid its knuckles against her the curving slope of her ass tentatively as if testing the waters. Rias made a thin line with lips as her body stiffened in surprise. When the gesture disappeared, her body relaxed, her lips breathing a soft sigh.

She wished that was only a minor coincidence, but she was wrong. Her skirt rustled all of a sudden, sending an unwelcome chill down her body. She sensed the casual cop of a stranger's palm press up against her rear. Something told her this was the very same person coming back for more. It did nothing but unsettle her as it rubbed gently, testing whatever fine grooves of her panties that her thin skirt allowed to surface.

_A molester? Now of all times?_ She frowned, thinking of what she should do. News of molestation had circulated all around school up until recently. She heard murmurs from the other girls saying that at this time of the day, a crowded train meant a high chance of someone getting more than just a feeling of your ass. Rumors mentioned that a girl even got left in the train completely disheveled with her blouse buttons left lying on the floor.

Meanwhile, the molester lost their hesitation when she didn't give any hint of resistance and was now patting her ass as if it was their own pocket. Rias tried to turn her head, but the position they were in made it hard for her to get a good look. Not only that, but her body couldn't move around while wedged like this. The crowd was gluing her against the corner.

However, no matter how wrong and messed up it was, she simply just blankly stared at the door. Even without this affair to put her off, her mind was already a tempest of bitterness because she was destined to be some scumbag's bed warmer. She could care less if a perverted man were to touch her for his own twisted pleasure. _Suit yourself. If you want to touch me that much, then touch me all you want. I'll just wait until I get off at my station._

She straightened her back and made a stone-cold face. The hand made one sweeping motion, diving down, and slipped between her legs, touching her panties. But none of that concerned her. If he was going to do it, then he'd better do it quickly. As she watched the cityscape without a care to the hands crawling up across her thin waistline to her abundant chest, she sighed exasperatedly. Her gaze dropped and saw the bony features of the perpetrator's hands. They made a mess of her white blouse as they tried to settle themselves against the softness of her breasts. At first, they were slightly hesitant, perhaps afraid that she would shout and cause a scene, but Rias knew better than to worsen the situation. Once that seemed clear to the groper, the hands turned excited as they grabbed the circumference of those supple melons.

Rias nearly let slip a faint gasp but steeled her mind once again. While trying to distract herself, she found the molester's reflection on the door's window in front. An old man, couldn't be younger than sixty, with a bald head and wrinkly face. His awful grin disgusted her as he rummaged her top, squeezing her supple breasts. Knowing that she was a beautiful highschool girl with great assets, he must have been in heaven. If she didn't know any better, she swore he was so obsessed. He was so obsessed with a high school girl like Rias that he had completely forgotten all the bystanders around them.

But she neither moaned to his lascivious playing nor gave a sign of protest, or at least tried to. Her body had already been marked for someone else's. She didn't care what happened to it. She could surrender herself or cause a ruckus that would make trouble for her and the rest of the club, but she refrained from the latter. She kept quiet even as he dove right back down and massaged her bare ass. His cold fingers dug against her skin and slipped into the band of her panties to seek her crack. He was getting bolder but not entirely reckless as his moves weren't too obvious from a distance.

His finger went into the crack of her ass, deep, nibbling close to her asshole, before moving around. Without leaving the confines of her panties, he rounded her hips, just enjoying the smoothness of her youthful skin. He seemed to like it a lot, as he seemed to take his sweet time. "You got nice, child-bearing hips, girl. What I would give to see them first-hand."

She was surprised when he suddenly grabbed the hem and yanked on her panties, giving her a rather painful wedgie and lifting her heels up.

"Hnnnghhhh…" She bit her lip, feeling the fabric bite at her pussy. She wondered to herself why she was letting get toyed with. Unexpectedly, it was hot, if only this guy wasn't an old pervert. She was ashamed to admit that a trickle of wetness soiled her pair, yet she kept a composed air about her.

He didn't seem to have noticed it as he released the flimsy band after a few more tugs to get her riled up. Satisfied, he was eager to dip his bony finger inside her panties where he clumsily tried to find her slit. He failed numerous times instead and grazed her clit, only to bump against her pussy lips finally. No one had ever so much as touched her there before. The only comfort she had was somebody other than a certain somebody was touching her.

Rias was trying to keep herself composed and relaxed and not tolerate the shivers her body was making. But as distant the situation was to her or tried to be, she couldn't deny that it was quite stimulating. For a moment, she had forgotten about her wedding with Riser as the old guy invaded her top from underneath. She unconsciously shivered and clamped thighs together, trapping his fingers. The groper was stunned. His hand wound up snugly inside her panties, unsure when to make a move. Not for long, however. It came alive once again and rubbed against the warmth of her thighs.

"Ughh… damn…" His voice managed to pull away from the jumbled murmurs of the crowd. It was easy to pick it up after he had leaned in so close to her ear.

He became restless, his hand wrestling with the cups of her bra with what limited space he could work within her tight blouse. The little arm strength he had made that difficult, but eventually, he got them down and was fondling her tit directly.

Rias gnawed at her teeth, trying to restrain herself from shaking. It was difficult enough with his fingers exploring her nether region, brushing her pussy as if it was some pet. He gave that up and went on to massage her other boob.

"Girls these days are so busty…" he said, creepily. His palming of her flesh was not only unrestrained but messy as well. He also selfishly pulled on her nipples, bringing her closer to using her voice.

Her grip on the bar got even tighter. Disgust was definitely at the forefront of her mind. Such an ugly, perverted man was having his way with her. She wouldn't be surprised if Riser would do this to her too, but him doing it to her was ten times worse.

The train slowed and stopped by another station. His hands quickly removed themselves, leaving most of her blouse disheveled, as if it had been hastily put on. The crowd started to shuffle around them. He concealed her with his arm serving as another barrier.

Throughout, Rias still wasn't provoked to take action. Why even bother? She was going to be a plaything for Riser in the inevitable future anyway. It would cause her even more trouble if she were to raise a commotion. The word spread out even to her family. It could cause a scandal that would reach even the Phenex family. Riser would blow a fuse to find that his prize was taken by somebody else, much less from some dirty old gramps. Well, it could be amusing to think about how he would react, she mused while taking a sideways glance at the old man. The contrast between these guys was laughable.

Perhaps she should play around a bit more. She had nothing left to lose after all.

"Hey, young lady…." he whispered casually to her. "I might be wrong, but aren't you enjoying this too?"

She remained still and cool as if this was natural to her. Despite being down, she still had her pride.

The train car became packed again. The new surge brought in more people to crowd their area and pushed that geezer against her back.

Still, no one paid them any heed. No one had noticed her being boxed into a corner. This guy was either good at this or people nowadays didn't care about their surroundings. She could feel the length of crimson hair get ruffled by his potbelly.

"May you really are a pervert just like me," he whispered so that the rumble of the train could overlap it.

_Still, a long way to go before my stop._ She sighed internally, not making a fuss over how he returned to fondling her over her school uniform. The only reassurance she had was that someone could catch them, and that could transform into a thorny prick at Riser's side.

Rias moved her arms without knowing it, giving just enough space underneath for him. Despite being old and dirty, he quickly caught her intentions.

"Haaa...haaaa…." he gasped from the sensation of his fragile fingers grabbing her soft blouse as if the act was relieving his parched mouth. He had taken Rias's invitation and inserted his arms underneath her. Now he was just having a blast with the emotionless devil. "I think I'll take that as a 'Yes'."

It was hard to believe, but she was helping her own molester. She wasn't particularly enthusiastic about all this, much less aroused, but if this was going to slight a certain someone in some way, it was better than returning home sulking.

"I keep repeating myself, but girls these days are really plump. Gets my heart rate really going." He squeezed her breasts one more time. "Yours especially is the best, miss. They're nice and full. I could bury my hands in them."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, turning her eyes away.

His thin chest shook from suppressing his laugh. Then all of a sudden, he stopped and started unbuttoning her. She was surprised not a single person around had noticed, even more so was the lack of caution she had. She could ruin her high school career with this, but even so, it was a trifling matter to her. She saw her proud tits spew out through the window's reflection when the geezer spread her blouse wide. Her mangled bra, a red with a nice trim, moderately conservative by her own standards, was loosely covering her, for now. He didn't waste time tugging it down and gasping at the sight of her exposed tits. Proud she was of her impressive breasts, she could help but feel dreadfully exposed inside this packed train car.

Although she had experience being seen in various states of undress, she was feeling trepidation from the possibility of being seen. She shifted her eyes from right to left, trying to see if anyone had noticed, but thankfully, it seemed there wasn't anyone aware yet. The chills from the sheer excitement and the icy bite of the cold atmosphere around them. She couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched no matter how much she tried. It always felt that someone was eyeing her.

The geezer noticed her nipples stiffen. He smirked, taking a detour from giving her a sloppy massage with all five fingers before fiddling with her erect nipples. His excited breath and his impatient fingers were almost endearing if the situation wasn't so messed up.

She started feeling his lower body bump against her. Soon his crotch made an invasive move against her. For an old-timer, the tent he pitched was by no means weak or little. It stabbed at her butt relentlessly as he had the time of his life with this girl's incredible tits. He acted as if this was the best day of his life, and it might just be that because the girl allowing him to do as he wished was no ordinary girl but the heiress of the prestigious Gremory family.

He rubbed his crotch around in circles against her soft rump. The move was unsettling, sure, but Rias felt unable to do anything. He leaned against her body, trying to emphasize how he was so horny and waiting.

His hand went down into her skirt once more and found her wet pussy lips immediately. She couldn't contain her trembling any longer as he selfishly touched her. Her trembling shoulders were obvious to anyone who would just take a glance in their direction. If she wasn't already doomed, she would never let herself be subjected to such a disgraceful act.

Still, it was hard to believe that she was getting finger fucked by a total stranger. She grasped the door with both hands this time, her bag hanging by her elbow, as her knees were steadily losing their strength. The train wasn't moving too quickly yet, so she shouldn't topple over.

His two digits slid inside her pussy with ease thanks to the slippery wet arousal she had been making. He seemed delighted at that, snickering with amused delight. He worked to give her cunt a good, rough battering. Her lithe body curved inward, further pressing her ass against his cock, while her mouth sealed her own lustful voice from escaping. It wasn't like she was getting worked up, it was just the constant bumping and prodding was giving her mental images of what grotesque monster this old geezer possessed.

She couldn't help but endure the growing heat her body was making. Her eyes shut tight, overwhelmed by his fingers.

"Arriving at the next station…." the announcer spoke up from the speakers.

The train started to slow down, but the geezer sped up, assaulting her sore pussy with his fingers while pressing his hand up against her sizable melons such that she could feel her own weight shift by his hand.

By the time their ride ground to a halt, the passengers started making a commotion. The geezer eased up, while she turned her head to the side, seeing the crowd face the exit. She was panting heavily, a total mess compared to how she started the ride. Strands of her hair clung to her cheeks. She was getting close to the edge but it was delayed, and now she was nervous.

Space grew as more and more people left while there were fewer people who came in. When the doors closed again, the place wasn't as stuffy as before, and there was more than enough gap between them to check what was going on. She huddled herself farther into the corner as the old man returned to his favorites places.

The brisk pace in which his hands moved got her nervous. The idea of being caught in this place, having people see and get disgusted at her, thinking she was some easy girl who could easily be persuaded for a feel, was assaulting her nerves. But she was immediately reminded of her strained situation.

It finally hit her. She should just allow this man to molest her body until he was satisfied. Her pride be damned. If it was for ruining that Riser's game, she would gladly whore herself out. Better if she gave herself to this old man than to that despicable cheater. Nothing could trample his ego more than to have his trophy stolen away before he gets it.

Her pert ass came free when he folded and nestled her skirt on top. The cold wind circulating around the space lap against her cheeks like an eager dog. His hand displayed the same amount of eagerness, squeezing her soft ass thrice, then withdrawing it to slap her harshly. She winced but felt a twinge of forbidden ecstasy from it. She wasn't like Akeno. She didn't seek out pleasure from pain on her own, yet it was still making her shiver when it happened to her.

"You like that don't you?" He gave a broken snicker. "Your tits are excellent, but your ass doesn't fall far behind. You can tell a girl has a great ass by the way they ripple when you give them a spank. A bit of experience I got from all the girls I...tested."

The hearty spanks were accompanied by a few of his chuckles. She despised the uninvited risk he took for that but still felt really good from the light sting his hands left in their wake. He squeezed her tit tightly while showing her how much he liked being daring and slapped her once more. Her ass felt sore and warm but was hungering for more of it, even though she didn't feel a single attraction to this molester. Feeling nervous about all the sound they were making, she took a sideways glance. Nobody had noticed them gladly. If one of them turned her way right now, they would be able to see a lot of her bare skin.

Eventually, she felt his bony hand grab her wrist before he forcibly pulled it behind her, down towards his crotch.

"Want to find out how big my tool is?" he whispered. "Come, don't be shy."

Her eyes opened wide as she felt her fingers rub against his pants. The warmth in his loins eased her hands to feel the large bump. Surprised, she relented, her own curiosity growing, and wrapped her hand around his lump.

"Not the biggest out there but more than enough to give you a good time." He pushed against her, eventually rubbing against the top of her ass crack. She was hesitant to give it a squeeze, but after cupping it for a while, she did and got her curiosity piqued.

Once he groaned after a minute or so, he let go of her tit and pulled down his zipper. His cock smacked her hand as it came free, and he ground it against her hand palm without consent. She was disgusted to touch the wrinkled grooves and all the other nasty traits that his pecker had. It was unbelievable that she was touching some random adult's manhood, right there inside a train. She was still disgusted with his appearance, but her own curiosity and carelessness allowed her to feel distant enough to shamelessly grab his rod and rub it. Meanwhile, he reached down and pulled her panties aside and toyed with her moist lips.

He gave an intimidating grunt next to her ear as she stroked his length. "Yeah, that's right. Rub it or I'll smack you again." He continued to press his hips against her as she struggled with her wrist. His hand found her tit again. He rolled her soft flesh against the window, earning a pleasant moan from her. In seconds, his mouth inched closer to her neck, kissing her soft skin. She was both grossed and at the same time aroused when he did, but she still allowed him to do it.

The scenery around them was forgotten, as she steadily got worked up pleasing his manhood. Her desires poured into submitting to this man's whim, as imagining Riser's anger upon learning this act drove her. She wanted to give this man everything that Riser wanted, even her own body. If jerking off his cock was what he wanted, then she would fulfill that desire.

It was a great motivator that she was also feeling mighty aroused from all his touching. She'd never in her wildest dreams thought she could feel bliss and repulsion from having her breasts rubbed voraciously. He surprised her by encircling his digits and giving her a strong squeeze. She gnawed at her teeth, fighting off a cry of bliss. He had grown bold in the meantime, the arousing licks he drew across her nape eventually reached her cheek. He was so insatiable. He wound up turning her head and engaging her lips. Though aroused she was, she resisted.

In moments, she was brought close to the height of climax as he began thrusting his cock against her hand, which immediately reached her backside. The energy of his meager moves got her pressed hard against the transparent window, squishing her large breasts against the cold surface. She made a heated fog against the glass as her arousal was nearing its height. His hands were just encroaching on her at every turn, pushing all the buttons that needed to be pushed. Touching her in a way that made her yearn for more. Meanwhile, she made an earnest effort to pump his cock, no longer caring if she was some dirty old man. The temptation to cum was getting dreadfully near.

He suddenly shoved his eager member between her thighs. His crown poked at the portion of her panties covering her pussy lips and eventually got to rubbing her down, producing heat and making her even wetter with ecstasy. Despite the thin fabric separating them, she sensed every bump and caress that his warm manhood spurning her on and sending wild visions of it penetrating her.

"I really love this pussy of yours. I bet it's nice and tight inside." He smiled crookedly. "What I would give to stretch you out and mold it to the shape of this old boy." His disgusting remarks made her shiver.

Free from the responsibility of jerking him off, her hands planted themselves against the glass she was leaning on. Her elbows rose as he put his hands under her arms and fondled her tits against the winder, where the scenery outside changed from a rural field to a city.

"Arriving at the next station…." the announcer spoke up from the speakers once again.

Meanwhile, he kept sliding against her thighs even with the passengers rousing and standing up. Her pussy salivated and expelled a waterfall of arousal right before he started pressing himself against her ass.

"Nnnghhh….keep quiet. They'll notice your moans." He grunted. "Shit…." After moments of rubbing desperately against her thighs, his pulsing member eventually exploded and left stains around her legs and a part of her pussy lips. She was shocked. The man panted as his cock started to lose its luster.

She looked behind her. Shivering from head to toe, the desire to cum so badly was overtaking her when the moment he pulled out and inconspicuously zipped his pants back up, she was completely shocked and upset. His presence was barely noticed by the people picking up their stuff in preparation to leave. Meanwhile, Rias watched in agony, her blouse wide open.

After hastily covering herself up and forgetting the people moving about, heading for the exit, she grabbed the sleeve of his long sweater and pulled it. "Just where do you think you're going," she said in a raspy voice while keeping her shirt together. She stared at him fearlessly as he looked back, surprised by her daringness.

"This is my stop, young lady." He smiled crookedly. "I hate to part with that plump body of yours, but I still got home to get to. We'll meet again on this train someday."

"That's a shame because I still have unfinished business with you." Her dark expression left him stunned for a second.

When he thought to speak, his cocky grin dampened, perhaps thinking that she was going to report him. "Oh? And what sort of business do you have in mind?"

Then she stared at his eyes with a dead-serious expression. "I need you to fuck me plain and simple. Doesn't matter where. I'll gladly pay you if you want to, just make sure you use that cock of yours to the fullest."

He fell silent for a brief moment as the people went on their way. "Heh...You are clearly not joking. Alright, young lady, if you want a swell time, then I'll give it to you."

"Indeed. I'm as serious as I'll ever be."

After Rias cleaned herself up, with the assistance of her new accomplice, she let herself be led out of the train station. As they walked across the streets, glued together like an odd pair. An old grandpa and a highschool girl. Her school uniform was still haphazardly strewn together such that anyone could mistake her for some schoolgirl looking for a sugar daddy. His arm was firmly wrapped around her waist. It was like he was flaunting her as a trophy to everyone, and she was quite amused by it. Rather than be the trophy of that despicable Riser, she would rather be someone else's.


	2. Chapter 2

The love hotel was just about as she expected. She shouldn't be surprised that he knew about a place in such a sketchy area in the district. He took the keys from the counter and led them further inside. It was her first time at such a place, and she was surprised to see the elaborate decorations they put in the interior. Their room was a mild pink with overzealous hearts woven at every piece of furniture and wall. Thankfully, the lighting was subtle enough so that the colors wouldn't blind her.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said, heading for the bathroom.

She didn't need to be told that. She was already loosely hanging by the bedside, anxious to get this business finished. The sound of running water eventually stopped.

As he stepped out, he invited her to take a nice shower with a big smile on his face. It was an invitation she sorely needed. She was sweaty from head to toe after being toyed with to near orgasm inside the train after all.

From the open entrance, he watched her get in and strip off her clothes one by one unceremoniously. She didn't pay any mind to his prying eyes even as they drank the sight of her moist pussy lips from behind and her godly tits bouncing all around whenever she bent over. She wasn't even doing it on purpose. She just found herself making tempting poses as she discarded all her clothes, leaving them in a folded pile with her underwear on top. He did let her take the shower in peace, satisfied from watching her slick body.

She was glad that she was given this chance to get back at all the people that cornered her, not just Riser Phenex. As the waters fell onto her, she smiled wickedly. She was ready to give her body up to this old man. It was better than the alternative which was in the Phenex family's lavish chamber. She was going to use her body to the fullest. All her holes were aching to be used for this very moment.

Once she covered herself with a dry towel and strolled to the bedroom, hips swaying to the intense desire she had for this stranger, she found him sat on the edge of the bed, marveling at her shapely figure. Even with the towel on, she had all her curves clearly defined.

Then she suddenly drops her towel, giving him what he sorely desired. His intense gaze turned into glee after seeing her wonderful tits out in the open.

Her gaze dropped. His tool, grotesque as it was, did not fail to live up to her expectations. Its length was nothing of this world, and it's still barely hard.

"Caught you by surprise?" He smirked. "But...well, well, I'm utterly speechless. My wife back when she was in her teens doesn't hold a candle to you. Just look at those tits!" He patted his skinny lap. "Come here and sit down so I can get a good look at you."

She was cool as she strode across the soft floor on bare feet, waving her as if with intention. He snickered as she obediently plopped her ass down.

"That's a good girl. Hahaha!" He slapped the side of her thick bottom. "I love good girls like you. From the very moment I saw you on the train and how you didn't once let out a peep when I grabbed your ass, I knew we would get along!"

"That was because I didn't want to cause a scene," she said plainly while watching his hands drift unto her lap, sliding it across her thighs.

"Heh, you can't fool me. That tight school uniform of yours was begging for me to strip it." His hands drifted up to her killer waistline. They were severely overshadowed by her large mounds, but he didn't forget to appreciate them. "Don't lie. I heard you crying for more." His hands were now pressing her up underneath her boobs as if trying to distinguish their weight. But all in all, he was simply enjoying his fancy trophy.

"I was simply too…" Her breathing went ragged for a split-second. "..impressed at how forward you were. I wasn't inviting any unsolicited groping."

"But you quickly changed your mind, didn't you?" His palms finally coiled around her mountain peaks, acting like suction cups to deliver pleasant sensations across her chest. Her nipples immediately stiffened and were continuously brushed by his excited hands. He squeezed her tits harshly, making her wince with pleasure. "We're going to have a fun time, you and I. Been a while since I had a good fuck; the missus hasn't been too keen lately, you see."

"Hnnngghh…" She mumbled softly. Her body tingled from his teasing touch. He was kneading her melons so expertly that they looked like dough from his technique.

"I get so worked up whenever I touch your tits, young lady." He mashed them together, basically doing whatever he wanted. "See? My dick is trying to say hello." He nudged at the pulsing member brushing her lower lips.

She trembled from the sensation, causing her to let slip a few heated breaths.

The geezer was enjoying how she was so aroused from having her lovely tits massaged.

After a while, he stopped, pulled her out of his lap, to her surprise, and headed for the nightstand beside the bed. "Gotta have these." He waved the box of condoms. "Wouldn't want any nasty accidents after all. Will probably give us more than enough rounds."

"No." Her face went serious as she stood up, grabbed the box, and threw it harshly at the nearby bin. He looked shocked when the container hit the bottom. "We won't be needing that. I forbid contraceptives because you are going to shoot every drop of your cum inside me. I want you to try and get me pregnant no matter what it takes."

"Wahahaha!" His skinny chest shook as he laughed. "Are you serious? I think my ears have grown too old because I think I heard something outrageous."

Not a single sound escaped her lips as she went back to the bed. She shocked him as she faced her beautifully sculpted back and ass towards him. Her knees made wide creases on the bed sheet when she shifted her weight forward, flattening her chest against the bed while displaying her awfully round rump for him. "Serious? Of course, I'm serious!" Her hands attacked her pussy from both the outer edges of her ass, spreading her lips apart. "There's only one thing on my mind and it's doing it RAW! If you think you can knock me up, then just try it! Or are you too old for that?"

"Hahaha! Well said!" He delivered a harsh smack against her ass which caused her to cringe. However, this kind of gesture was welcome. It was Rias's extension to get him riled up as much as possible. If he was keen to fuck her, then her goal would succeed.

Before she knew it, he got on the bed, chuckling all the while. Rias had her thoughts on Riser's despaired face as the old geezer stole his chance to admire the piece he was going to indulge in tonight.

It was happening. It was really happening, though Rias as she watched him jerk his cock mere inches away from her pussy. He gave her another firm smack, one that elicited a pleasant groan from her. While she was shaken by the pure forbidden lust, her pussy lips met his warm crown. He suddenly grabbed both sides of her hips and pushed into her snug hole.

"Shit. So goddamn tight." He grunted. His cock was pulsing rapidly inside her as he moved. "Not only are you busty as hell, your pussy is hugging my cock like a vice."

She gasped when his cock started moving oddly inside. He is still growing?! She knew he had a lengthy cock to begin with but this was going overboard. He was reaching ten inches, a length she didn't know was possible. He is practically hitting my deepest parts. He's spearing me in full like it's nothing!

The geezer was finished warming up. His hips moved as if he was twenty years younger, hitting Rias fast and strong. Her ripe rear yielded to him, creating audible slaps that could be heard across the room. He managed to hit her far deep, almost poking his head into her baby chamber already. Rias let out a wild gasp. She ground her swollen chest against the bed as he fucked her thoroughly like he was made for it.

"What's the matter, young lady?" He thrust his hips with a notably cruel pace, subduing the elite devil girl with his physical prowess. "Having difficulty breathing? We're just getting started mind you." His firm grip on her kept her from being flung away. He gave her a harsh slap across her ass cheeks, reeling her in from her daze at his cock's deep penetration.

"Nnnn….." She righted her elbows and faced front. Her entire body rippled each time his body collided with her. Hundreds of sensations were seeping into her from the point where her pussy squeezed his cock, sensations that were all new to her. She never thought sex could be this extreme. "Hah..hahh..hah….hah...hah…"

"Hahahaha! This brings so many memories!" He kept smacking her ass multiple times and then took hold of her hair as he kept his pace. "All the years I've missed getting it on I'll make up with you. I'm going to fuck you so thoroughly tonight, you are going to beg for more of it."

"Aaaaghhhhh" She cried from her being pulled. The pain distracted her from gathering up any lucid thoughts. Plus, it mixed surprisingly well with the burning hot fucking he was doing to her.

He tugged on her hair some more, tilting her head far back. His body managed to draw closer to her, enough so that he could reach down and cup her tits.

His weight, although frail, was more than enough to overwhelm Rias. Her knees folded as he steadily worked his cock into every nook and cranny of her tight hole. She was like a doll crafted to be the receptacle for him.

Rias was still trying to collect her breathing when he released her and pulled her up to stand on her knees. She found herself leaning her back against him as he slowly thrust inside her pussy. She still couldn't get how his length sculpted her sex. It was like her pussy walls were getting used to him. "Hahhhhh hahh….no….ahhh….This….I hadn't expected this...hahhh…."

He snickered as he reached for her lovely tits, fondling them at his pleasure. He rubbed the soft texture, flattening them like pancakes against her body before rolling them in his palm. The way he squeezed her nipples was like torture. She had just adjusted a little to him and yet he was already surprising her.

Revenge was all but forgotten when she started feeling good. Her hips started rolling, stirring his cock a little. Eventually, they started bucking on their own, propelled by the ecstasy of fucking this old man. Her actions made him groan and take her breasts in a more vicious hold.

He repaid her in kind with swiftness in his bucking, hitting her cervical wall with just the right amount of aggression. His arms were wrapped around her as he started moving his tongue across her neck, eventually kissing her collarbone. While squeezing tightly on her boobs, he methodically tasted her skin, kissing and lapping his tongue like a thirsty dog.

His momentum reached faster heights, which in time, got her entire body to weaken. His hands finally came free and proceeded to pin her down. "You're one impressive, sexy woman, and I'll make sure to check you out in every angle." He was dextrous as he aggressively lifted her body up and flipped her over on her back without warning her. Rias's vision blurred and spun for a moment, but her adrenaline didn't end. She was gasping as he drove his cock with force and sucked on her tits.

" Ughhh….That's… right…fuck me with everything you got!" She felt the pressure and arousal spiking across her body.

She was turned into a moaning mess as he did what he wanted, sucking and kissing both her tits, tasting their supple and sweet texture while hooking his arm across her back and lifting it up. This allowed his cock to jab her upwards, which the devil thought was going to split her in two.

Soon her arms, her body, her legs, all turned limp from the way his member pounded at her front door like an incessant salesman. It was like she turned into some sort of ragdoll for him to use fondle and satisfy his cock with. Her crimson hair waved as her body rocked with each thrust.

Her lust was propelled and soon her moans escaped her lips. Indulging in taboo sex with this old man had keenly changed her own desire for revenge.

* * *

"Huahhh hahhh…." Rias breathed heavily next to his ear. She held onto his shoulders for dear life as he pumped his lengthy spear from below. Viscous remnants of his cum dripped from her stuffed pussy lips through the extremely narrow gaps that his cock allowed. Her long legs were firmly wrapped around him so that she didn't slip away.

He was quite strong for an old man. His hands dug into her cheeks as he kept her floating, bobbing across his erect pole. Being carried like this, it's as if she was a simple object made to cling to his dick.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahhhh! Ahhh!" She moaned and moaned real hard. She didn't care if this man was close to kicking the bucket. His cock was the perfect tool to tear her loose. As she let her vocal cords sing choruses of her ecstasy, her tits gave a pleasant sight by shaking and rolling around from her bouncing up in the air.

"That's right, young lady, howl for me!" He squeezed hard on her ass cheeks while lifting her up and pulling her back down to slap his balls against her cum-covered pussy lips; the residue flowed nonstop, soiling the floor. "I bet your voice when I break you is going to be so delightful!" He drove his mouth to one of her shaking tits, engulfing the splendid mammary into his hungry lips.

Rias couldn't count the minutes while her pussy was hopelessly pounded from underneath. She was just too overwhelmed and engulfed with the desire to become nothing but a high school girl who loves sex.

Minutes upon minutes, his thrusting gradually turned godlike, creating countless ripples across her ass. He pushed inside one last time, hitting her all the way deep inside.

"AHHHHHH!" She felt the penetration as well as the load encroaching her body so vividly that her entire body shuddered. She gasped and squeezed her pussy hard around his girth as she climaxed. Her juices mixed with his own and lathered his entire length and eventually his balls.

She was so tired that he had to let her lie down on the bed, naked and full of sweat. Her chest rose and fell. She took every breath she could take. The mess of a devil could only watch helplessly at her molester's grinning face. He strode across the room as if nothing happened and drank from the water bottle triumphantly. As she tried to make out what happened, the ooze leaking from her snatch wouldn't stop. It was unreal how much of his jizz was left.

"What's with that dumbfounded face?" He grinned. "Don't tell me you think we're already done."


	3. Chapter 3

Rias tried to focus. Shaking her boobs with her own hands was not something that had done before, but the current her was one to shy away from a challenge. While her naked body was laid sprawled across the bed, he was relaxing on top of her, straddling her body. His javelin-like cock nestled between her tits, where it should be.

“That’s right. Just like that. Remember, your tits are good for a lot of things.” The geezer made minimal movements with his hips to leave all the hard work for her.

“Yesss…” she said with a hiss, biting her lip. “Use my breasts to the fullest.”

“Hah! You’ve completely assumed your role. ‘Bout time because I’m going to knock you up and mark you with my spunk so that you’ll never forget who you belong to!”

Rias was fueled by his words. She was so aroused while moving her hands against her voluminous udders, all for rubbing his cock. She was surprised to have found that giving a titjob was so difficult. Her tits had more weight in them than she remembered. Still, he was enjoying her wrapping them up nice and tight against his long dick.

“Hahhh hahhhh This is incredible,” Rias remarked while watching intently at his crown. “My breasts look awfully slutty wrapped around you. I want to see you cum all over and drench them with your seed.”

“That’s what I want to hear!” He reached back and rubbed her pussy. “Show me what a good girl you are.”

She squished her breasts against each other harder as she pushed and pulled them in a specific direction. Her titjob had been clumsy at first, but now it was painstakingly clear that she had no shame left to use her assets to their fullest potential. And that was to give this geezer the time of his life.

“Ohhhhhhh!” He latched onto her udders and poked his head on those hilltops. An explosion of hot, sticky cum shot at her face down to her chest. The volume was huge and nearly covered one side of her face.

Rias cracked a smile, feeling like a hot slut. She watched the squirts flying out and giving him a facial as she continued to squeeze her breasts together.

He withdrew a moment later and stroked his cock. More and more of his ropes landed on her splendid hilltops, and soon he had marked her just like he said.

“Nnnghhh…” Rias cooed, watching this horny old man turn her into a depraved young girl.

“That was a nice load, but you can still do more, can’t you?” It seemed he didn’t know the meaning of rest as he pulled her up. Soon, he had her lying on top of him. His dick retained a decent amount of vigor, she found when he rubbed between her pussy lips.

Surprised as she was, Rias could only come up with a few words to say. “Oh god, I want you inside me already. Fuck me, you perverted old man!”

He grinned and slid it in without much effort. “Shit, you’re still goddamn tight. How many times must I fuck you until you loosen up?” He grabbed her wrists and stabbed her hot hole without remorse.

In moments, she was bouncing wildly and was moaning with a more fevered pitch than before.

“Ahhh yesss that’s it! Fuck me, old man! Make me pregnant!” She begged and screamed while making a show of her tits rolling around.

They lasted quite a long time without cumming. Riled up, Rias stood to change positions. She went for the wall to one side and presented her ass to him. “Hurry….hahh... Shove your cock here. Use me, sir, as you did at the train!”

It didn’t take him long before he stood behind her and stuffed her asshole full with cock. He grinned, slapping her ass once while watching his member get sucked in by that hole. “Can’t let you be outdoing me in the horny department. Let’s see how your ass feels like. For a schoolgirl, I bet it’s nice and tight.”

“Ahhh ahhhh ahhhh!” She shivered as he slid in and out. There was a sharp twinge with how his pole violently stretched out her unused cave. She didn’t even know that her anus could be used in this way until now. Regardless, it didn’t stop her from feeling ecstasy. Was she really a big pervert just like he said? “Ohh yes! Yes! Yes YESSS! Screw me harder than your wife, old-timer! Imprint your cock with my ass!”

“Glad we’re on the same page!” He laughed and spanked her twice. Eventually, he was thrusting against her so fiercely that he pressed her up against the wall. His hands were firmly wrapped around her tits even when they were quite buried. “And for the record, you’re a hundred times better than my wife. I can’t even screw her in the ass!”

The devil chuckled but moaned immediately once his cock regained its full strength, hitting her far deep inside her ass.

Through their brainless fucking, it took only a matter of minutes for her to cum buckets against the wall. She was shocked beyond belief that she could cum from having her ass drilled into. Her sweet nectar reached the wall from the force of her orgasm alone. Following that, he shot a decent amount after burying himself to the hit. It was like a scalding hot cream which discomforted and pleased her at the same time.

When he pulled out, Rias took a moment to relax and savor the jizz that was pleasantly snaking down her crack before turning around falling to her knees.

“Oh? Well, aren’t you energetic?” He snickered as he watched her take hold of his drooping mast.

She smiled. “I guess you can say I’m addicted to your cock, sir,” she uttered before licking the length of his cock, taking in the samples that were leaking directly from his tip. Her tongue curled around and swallowed it. But she didn’t stop there. She began sucking him off, even when she looked like a whore doing it. She gave careful attention, devoted to the task of cleaning him off. Her tongue worked in circles. Every spot and dribble that leaked out was immediately taken in by her tongue and swallowed into her stomach.

“Mhmmm…” He suppressed his voice and rubbed her head. “Now this is a mouth I can get used to. On top of that, a red-head pretty girl like yourself giving me a good blow is a nice view. I can never get enough of it!”

Hearing that, Rias moved more vigorously. The words created a small spark of arousal that inflamed even her nipples, causing them to stiffen and be to be abused. She liked being talked down like that. It’s as if she was many times more attractive than she was before. Just letting them ring in her head again made her pussy dribble with arousal. She moved her head like an obedient slut. Her slips firmly sealed around his width like a ring that was crafted solely for his cock. She used her tongue to brush and rub the sides of his mast, coating every inch with her spit.

“Nice suction. You learn pretty quickly for a girl with little experience.” He grabbed hold of her hair as he pushed her deeper, forcing her to take the full length. “I bet you are some honor student in your class who’s trying to take a load off. Alright, here’s my prize for you.”

He slapped his balls against her chin before shooting a few ropes that went directly into her throat. Rias closed her eyes and swam in the sensation of being in the receiving end.

“Hahhh that was mighty refreshing. Been a while since I felt like this.” He grinned at her, all covered in sweat and cum. “I bet you already know what to do next, huh?”

She turned around swiftly yet graceful, showing off her butt towards him as she got down on all fours. “Please, I want your cock, I’m begging you! FILL ME UP TO THE BRIM! KNOCK ME UP WITH YOUR CHILD!” The devil raised her ass even more and shook it around, hoping he’d take her at a moment’s notice. Her pussy was aching for him so badly. She just couldn’t wait any longer.

He laughed after taking a step forward. “Youngsters nowadays. I bet all of you girls are horny sluts deep inside. And you, especially, are the biggest slut of them all.”

“Yes!” The devil heiress pressed her rear close to his dick. “I’m horny as hell, and I could care less about how I look. I just want you to breed me!”

“Hell, if you want it that badly, I guess I have no choice but to comply. You are one sexy red-head after all.”

Rias thought how strange it was that they didn’t care about knowing the other’s name. That was fine though, she thought. The bliss and sex were far more important. Even more than that, she wanted a good helping of spunk to flood her pussy. She wanted to indulge in being his slut. Her wagging hips were stopped by him slapping his ass and rubbing his cockhead against her pussy lips. In a single moment, he pushed past her tight pussy and hit her most arousing spot.

“Hnnnghhh… Tight just like I left it.” He braced her hips. “Alright, one rough pounding coming right up. Easy does it. We’ll get this red-head a baby bump in no time.”

He achieved an incredible pace all of a sudden. His cock didn’t lose one bit of energy at all. He went inside and backed out just as quickly.

“Ahhh ahhh ahhh hah hah hah hah!” Rias felt the continuous slaps of his hips against her. It was making every inch of her body shiver with delight. She could swing her round tits all night long when it was him taking her from behind. Not only that, his dick was so long that she couldn’t ask for anything better. That limp-dicked Riser couldn’t even compare.

After moments of delightful pounding, the geezer blurted out, “Alright missy, I’ll show you something amazing. Go ahead and wrap your legs around my waist. Yeahh…. That’s it. Your thighs are nice to touch. Okay then, here goes.” He took hold of her arms and pulled her up. Her entire weight was supported by him. “Here goes nothing!”

“Guahh!” Her mouth opened wide from the sudden injection of cock as he raised her chest out using her arms. His sudden thrusting from this absurd position took the wind out of her sails. She couldn’t even get the sensation in her legs. He was using her like a pendulum whose only course was to slip his cock in. Her entire body flung wildly up in the air, even more so was her ample melons.

“Haven’t pulled this move in a while. How about it? Your pussy is squeezing the living hell out of my cock. Must feel real good doesn’t it?” He laughed as he swung his hips widely before slamming onto her, propelling her like a rocket, only to be stopped midway by her legs latching onto him.

“Ahhhhh god! HAHHH! HAHHH! HAHHH!” Rias’s body bucked. Pleasure shot through her pussy like electricity. She had never felt such a wave before.

“That’s it! Raise your voice even louder, girlie! This old bag still got tricks left up his sleeve!” He howled as his seasoned member put pressure into her privates.

Rias couldn’t do anything but moan and cry out like a helpless girl. “OHHhhh yesss! Fuck me harder, grandpa! Put a baby inside me!”

Excited by her squealing, he directed her body away from facing the bed and on to facing the full body-length mirror to the side. “See that!” He continued penetrating her harshly, his cock rubbing at all the right places. She gazed at the direction he was nodding at. Her hair was strewn about, unkempt. Her face was a mess. A mask of cum and tears drying up. Yet, it was grinning with excitement and anticipation. Her tits were not any better. It was obvious with the way his jizz was splattered all over them. Plus, her nipples were doing their best to stand out amid their dose of the cream-like coating. “It’s a nice sight, seeing your sexiness painted in my colors. I could have completely wrecked you if I had been a little younger, so be thankful I’m still holding back. Anyway, I’m going to be thorough with you.” He slammed his cock hard, balls slapping on her pussy lips. “And make sure you get pregnant!”

She couldn’t remember the last time she felt such a thrill. Even as her entire body was thrown up, she only had one desire, and that was to worship this geezer’s incredible manhood. He grinned while watching her sexy body. She was bouncing her tits so provocatively that his eyes were fixated on their supple shape. The sound of his ball smacking was loud and clear even when her moans and his grunts muddled together.

After swinging her body around for minutes, he finally gritted his teeth and shoved balls-deep inside her. She felt him throb, and soon, she was shivering from orgasmic bliss.

“AHHHHH!” She cried out. At the same time, he howled, putting more of his hot spunk in her chamber. “That’s iiiiit! Yessshhhh!”

She was completely stuffed by the end of the long, grueling endeavor. Her breath went ragged. Her tits were rising and falling at a spectacular rate.

“Ahhhh...that’s the stuff.” He slipped out of her a moment later before he set her down.

Rias fell onto her back on the floor, panting from the ordeal. Yet, as she peeked at his condition, she got a hint that it wasn’t over.

“Alright, girlie, break time’s over.” He massaged his growing erection. The size of it was just like when they started. “As I said before, I’m going to be really thorough with you.”

* * *

“Guaghhh Aaaaghhhh AAAaaAAghhhhh! Ughhhhh!” Rias had little time or space to take a deep breath.

“You’re doing great! Keep at it!” encouraged the old-timer as he pistoned his cock into her mouth. The speed of his thrusts was unbelievably quick. It was hard believing that he had nothing but skin and bones. Because of that, Rias was overwhelmed. His grip on her hair translated into a vicious hold preventing her head from escaping.

Tears were running down from the corner of her eyes, mostly from the rough treatment he was doing to her skull and from the arousal of it all. Her eyes rolled up, looking nowhere in particular as she let him do as he wanted with her mouth.

“This is fucking great!” He thrust into her listless body. Even though she was barely managing to hold on, her mouth was latched onto his dick like a suction cup. “Better than any damn woman out there by far!”

“Uaaaghhhh Aaaaaghhhhh! Uuughhhhh!”

“Just keep sucking like the good girl you are.” This time he tugged on her hair to move her head around, pulling her mouth across his length.

“Aaghhhhh! Aaaaaaaghhhhh!”

“Ghh! Put your tongue to work!”

She tried to do as she was told. It was hard to concentrate when he was thrashing about, smacking her face with his hips. The faint whiff of musk was also quite distracting. As her tongue caressed his junk, she felt him groan and take more rigorous movements. Her entire torso rocked and swayed until he finally stopped thrusting and pulled her in.

The orgasm that followed was like an explosion. He did not bother shooting it down her throat. He simply surprised her with a shot across her mouth. If she had not been so careful, she would have gagged and choked, but now her mouth was stuff full.

The act left her mind unable to conjure up any rational thought besides trying to swallow his load.

Rias was completely shattered at this point. The only thing her head was filled with was taking dick in her holes.

* * *

They found themselves back on the bed. The geezer needed only a drink from his bottle in order to go for another round. Rias hadn’t even fully recovered yet, but still, she was instructed to lift her sorry butt up and head over to the bed, and she did so like an obedient honor student.

He got on the bed. With a few words of encouragement and some dirty remarks to remind her that she was a willing, breedable slut, she went and inserted his swelling dick on her own.”Hahhhhh!” Rias’s entire body trembled. Her swollen breasts came alive from the excitement of him penetrating her once again. She was addicted to the feeling. It’s like her naked body was glistening. She straddled him and moved her hips to plunge further down, sheathing his hot rod until his base was kissing her pussy lips.

“Did your cunt miss me?” He winced when her weight pressed down on him, laying his hands on her thighs. “I’m not complaining, but it’s practically strangling me for all its worth! Hahahaha! Did having sex with an old man create some sort of habit?”

He started moving his hips. The devil was astounded that he could still move so well, even pumping her body up with a mere thrust. Her tits started shaking in circles as she left the confines of gravity. Her only anchor was his stunning manhood, which she gripped tightly.

“That’s it! That’s it! Shake that body of yours, youngster!” He barked as he made her bounce on top of him. “Sway! Show me your sexiness!”

Rias was riled up. As she continued to meet his thrusts, she was steadily becoming bold, moving her chest for him.

“Yeah, that’s right! Shake those tits for me!” He clamped down on her thighs and bumped her up from below.

“Hahhh hahhhh hahahhhhh!” Rias was grinning boldly, excitement fueling her brain. She shook her upper body some more. Meticulously and then rambunctious, as if she was completely fine with giving a show. No- she wanted to swing her huge knockers. “Like this grandpa?” She shook her shoulders more as she bounced.

“Great! Use that sexiness to the fullest! Youngsters should learn from you!” He grinned from ear to ear as he watched the devil heiress’s splendid melons flinging around in circles like sacks being thrown about. They were rolling around so much, he could swear that her weight would shift from the enormous arcs they made. Rotating around like that, his eyes were completely glued to those tits.

“More! More!” Rias begged, swinging her tits. Her nipples were crying out from the eroticism of it all. “Watch my tits! I’ll make them dance around for you!” Her tongue slipped out, loosening from the euphoria washing over her body.

And she didn’t disappoint. She timed her bouncing on top of him with her large globes orbiting in front. She even had her hands on the back of her since she had no need for support, just more ways to make her look sexy. Eventually, the harmony was lost when their fucking reached a higher level and Rias’s tits were just bouncing chaotically.

He was slapping her ass, groping her lively tits, and telling her to move her hips more while she looked like a brainless slut. Each contact made her shiver with excitement and arousal. She was like an entirely different person. She enjoyed every slap and dirty talk that put her down.

“Alright, here it comes, young lady!” In a matter of minutes, he regained the reins to her legs and was making her move to his liking. He slammed against her ass hard upwards.

Rias released her hands and fell onto him, his cock shoving deep. The arch that her body made emphasized the beauty and sluttiness of her breasts as she reached her orgasm. She moaned aloud as the wave of arousal washed over her. Needless to say, he came buckets, following her own intense orgasm. The sheer amount didn’t deplete from the countless rounds they made.

“Hahahaha! I think I’m catching a second wind already after watching your dance.” He slapped her one more time as he sat up. He fondled her tits while she was undergoing her recovery period. “Alright, alright, next round it is then!”

* * *

“Oh, gooooddsss…” Rias moaned once he pumped his shaft inside yet again. Bits of his seed leaked out from under her when her slit was too full. It couldn’t be stated enough how so stuffed she was from the numerous rounds they took.

“What’s wrong already out of it?” He snickered as he toyed with her nipples. “Youngsters nowadays are hopeless. Leave all the work to us adults, why don’t you.” He bounced her on top of his lap in fit of feigned indignance.

“Uahhh ahhhhhh!” Losing strength, she leaned her back against him and let him do what he wanted.

He pulled her nipples taut, eliciting another moan from her. “God, these tits are criminal. Must be difficult to contain them in your school uniform.” His hand went under her tit and gave it a firm squeeze. His mouth went to the back of her before giving her awful licks that felt cold to the skin. The nauseating way he fondled and kissed her skin made her feel the pangs of an approaching climax.

“I’m cumming!” Rias shouted all of a sudden. She shuddered as she unleashed a torrent of her sweet nectar.

The old-timer didn’t stop even as she fell back against him. His hands worked her tits while relentlessly thrusting his cock. Before she came, he released a flurry of pumps that shook her body. He added another dose to the already amazing amount that was stored in her pussy.

She panted hard as she watched him take a break. Clearly, there was now a hitch in his breath. Occasional limping, sweat running down his back, and shortness of breath. All the exhaustion was finally catching up to him.

“Not yet,” she said, spreading her legs on top of the bed. He gave her a curious sidelong glance. His mouth opened wide at the sight of her exposed pussy lips. “We’re not nearly done yet. I believe we have agreed that you’re going to breed me.” She reached down with her fingers and spread her lips wide. Their fluids came out of her nonstop. It was such an erotic sigh that he couldn’t help but get hard again. “Come here and fuck me!” she beckoned, spreading her legs out wider.

“Hahahaha! Who am I to deny a spunky girl like you.” He trudged towards the bed, his cock standing upright already in anticipation. Rias bit her lip at the sight of the tool that had dominated her again and again. It was such an amazing cock. She simply couldn’t get enough of it. Even now she was dripping and horny for its length.

Her breathing quickly picked up once he kneeled before her, aligning himself for her aching hole. “Hahhhh….” She moaned from watching him. Her hands immediately latched onto her own breasts to give them the touch they sorely missed. She squeezed her breasts and let her voice slip a pleasant tune of satisfaction. Aroused, she began rubbing them against each other, playing with them for her own amusement. He was taking his sweet time because of how sluggish his body had become, so it was more than enough for her to give her wonderful tits some love.

“Nnnghhhh….Back where it belongs.” He shuddered upon entering her moist hole. His dick was wrenching its way inside her.

Her head tilted back, feeling nothing but bliss. “Ahhhhhhhh!” Her hands reached back and clawed the headboards near her.

“Shit! Your pussy is inviting me in!” He grabbed her hips and held onto it securely as he began moving his hips.

“Unnghhhhh! Fuuuck!” She moaned as even with the simple rhythm he created, she was already feeling incredible. “Fuck me! Knock me up!”

“Heh, you’re really getting a kick out of this huh!” He obliged and went for it. He hit her in the right spot whenever he shoved his entire length.

“Yeessssss! I absolutely love it!” She squealed. Her body shifted each time he hit her hips. “I want to get pregnant with your cock alone!”

The geezer smiled. “Alright, no arguments here!” He slammed into her, knocking the wind out of her. “I’m going all out from no one! Don’t blame me if you can’t walk to your school tomorrow!”

He began hammering away at her pussy unhinged, and Rias braced herself for the onslaught. She liked it hard and rough, which was why she was salivating at the terrifying shocks her pussy was enduring.

“Harder! Harder! Haaardeeeeer!” She shouted on top of her lungs as her body was gradually pushed back against the headboard. Her head eventually did hit the boundary, but the geezer could care less about that. It was incredible how fast and hard he fucked.

**_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._** His hips crashed and made audible noises that could stand toe-to-toe with her mindless wails of pleasure. Her breasts rolled around in circles, and he was not one to ignore them of course. He planted his lips on her nipples and started sucking on it like a baby while keeping his harsh pounding.

Her jaw went slack, and her tongue rolled out. She made a face not befitting a devil from an elite family, but she didn’t care. “Ohhh god, your cock feels so good! It’s even hitting my womb! At this rate, I won’t be able to feel satisfaction from any other cock apart from yours!”

“Exactly!” He let go of her swollen teat. “You’re gonna have to come to me if you want to get off from now on!”

Shuddering, she came after the last few words. But that didn’t mean this was going to end. She let him do as he pleased with her.

In the course of their fucking, Rias lost focus of herself and was idly gazing upwards. Her body now was just a piece of meat to be used.

“Take this!” He growled slamming onto her one final time, making her see stars. He squeezed and pulled hard on her tits as he gritted his teeth. She felt him throb and enter her womb before shooting thick ropes inside. “Ooooooohhhhh! It’s a big one!” He bent his back as his hilt kissed her pussy.

“Aaaaahhhh!” Rias arched her back as she came as well. Her belly felt completely stuffed after the amount that he just put in her. At this point, she’d be bewildered if that Riser doesn’t feel disgusted for tying the knot with a slut like her.

He collapsed onto her, panting hard. His member was still inserted in her pussy when his face fell into the valley of her breasts. She was so exhausted at this point that her eyelids were far too heavy to keep up. As she gradually surrendered to her drowsiness, she looked down at her cum-drenched body one last time and felt fulfilled at what she achieved.

* * *

While the old man was still knocked out on the love hotel’s bed, Rias had quietly put on her skirt along with the rest of her uniform. This was truly one wild experience she would never forget, which was why as she put a piece of paper with her number on it in his hand, she took off her panties after a moment of deliberation and gave it to him.

She smiled seductively once all that was done and left with cum running down her thighs, thinking of the next time they would meet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an anonymous commission. 
> 
> I do polls and monthly stories. Feel free to check out my profile for details.


End file.
